Information used by a processor is often stored in a memory system. The information may be sent to the memory system using a plurality of channels. If information is not transmitted continuously on the channels, there can be periods of dead time when no signals are on the channels, and the dead time can lead to inter-symbol interference (ISI) on the channels.